Castor's Love
by lovely moon
Summary: an english paper..a story on castor...so i thought, why not put it up, right? well, if you read it, leave me a review, please


A/N:yep...english paper...got a 90%...if youre reading, enjoy and review ________________________________  
  
It was a fine day. Helios' chariot flew highest in the sky, making the ocean beneath it sparkle beautifully. Castor, who was gazing down at the scene from the heavens with longing, suddenly spotted a ship, carrying a beautiful maiden . It was Gulliea Szeste, daughter of a traveling merchant on the ship. She was sweet and gentle looking, her skin white as snow, her long gold hair, gleaming like the sun, and more lovely to look upon. Castor loved the woman the moment he set eyes on her.  
The next day, it was his turn to guard the ships' perilous journey on earth, while his brother, Pollux, rested in the heavens. Castor went to the maiden, disguised as a pirate, and stole her off her ship. It was not an easy task, since the young woman fought him as long as her frail arms and legs could protest, and Castor, being the son of a god, did not want to harm her, or let her harm herself.  
However, when all Gulliea's strenght left her, and she broke down weak and helpless, Castor revealed himself to her as the god and protector of all sailors and ships. She marveled at the brilliant sight, and fell in love with the beautiful youth that stood before her, glowing with his own warm light.  
"Do not fear me, dear Gulliea," Castor said to her, "for I am no pirate, but the son of Zeus, protector of ships. I am Castor, and I came not to hurt you."  
The maiden who was already kneeling on the floor fell to the ground completely, and looked for words to say to this immortal that stood before her. But no words were needed. His soft smile explained all.  
They were both in love and happy as two in love can be. They spent the day together on the pirate ship, forgetting all time, until Selene showed herself, rising from the dark horizon, and lighting up the black sky. Gulliea ghasped as Castor rose to the heavens. She was left on the pirate ship, crying for her love. Somewhere else, Pollux came down to guard the ships in danger.  
It just so happened, that that night, the ship carrying Castor's love got into a horrible storm. The waves crashed down on the ship she was inprisoned on horribly hard. Pollux saw the ship in distress, and went to save it, but noticed that it was full of a dirty group of pirates, and went to leave it sink amongst the violent waves. He and his brother made an agreement that pirates, who were the cause of most of their favorite ships being harmed, were only under their protection if they have not sank any other ship. But this group has done a great deal of harm to all others that crossed their paths. Pollux had no mercy on them as he watched them struggle to keep the vessel from going under.  
Castor looked down at the storm and his drowning love in horror. He cried out to his brother to save his the innocent maiden hidden in the bowels of the pirate ship. He cried to him desperately and helplessly from the heavens. Save the young woman who was now in danger only because of him. Because he had brought her to that pirate ship.  
Pollux did not know that there was an innocent maiden on the ship that had done nothing to deserve the cruel fate that awaited her. And just as Gulliea took her last ghasping breath, carried out to the open ocean by a furious wave that broke the ship into pieces, Pollux spotted her. At the same time his brother's cries reached his ears through the roaring thunder. He understood instantly. He he thought quickly, turned the drowning girl into a bird, and she flew from the storm with her unexperienced new wings as fast as the rough winds let her.  
The bird soared high, flew up into the heavens, to see her love again. Castor looked upon it with deep sorrow, yet thankful that the mortal he loved was still alive. Pollux has proven his love for him yet again. He has preserved what was so precious to him.  
Since then, wherever Castor is invisibly keeping a watch over the ships and boats that sail the great sea, there is always a graceful white bird soaring along side him, occasionally speeding into the water bellow to skillfully catch a silver fish. The seagull, the mortals named her. The symbol of hope and freedom to all sailors. 


End file.
